Image data photographed by a digital camera or such data as text data created on a computer is stored in a removable memory card (removable media). When the memory card is inserted into a card reader (removable media device) connected to a network, data stored in the memory card can be input to a computer connected to the network.
For example, Japanese Patent-Application Publication No. 2004-172842 discloses a printer that can perform printing by directly receiving image data photographed by a digital camera from a memory card which is inserted into the printer body. Also, the image data stored in the memory card inserted into the printer body can be stored in a storage device of a computer through a network.
However, in order for a user to acquire data stored in the memory card on the computer, the user needs to insert the memory card into the card reader after checking and inputting the network address of the card reader, which is very troublesome work. Further, in order to detect whether the memory card is inserted into the card reader in a proper manner, the user needs to access the card reader from the computer and receive a reply therefrom. This degrades operability and results in inconvenience.